


The Mission

by Tea4T



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, based on music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: The paladins now have a new mission. One that could test the strength of each team member in different ways. The team must travel in search of a rare mineral for the Castle-ships reconstruction but what lies ahead of them is unknown. With galra factions still in operation, Voltron will have to face them without any outside help.





	1. Chapter 1: Overturn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm back with another multi-chapter fic based on music. Honestly, I have been thinking about writing this a while now but I just never got around to it. Now, I have the time so I'm doing it! This whole story will be based off the new STYX album called the Mission. I definitely recommend you listen to it while reading this. Each chapter will take inspiration for one or two songs, the title of the chapter will let you know which ones. Anyway, that's it for me. I hope you like this! Please leave comments and kudos, they really help to keep me on track and motivated!

_“Calling out to the Universe, for the future of Mother Earth”_

This was one of their biggest mission yet. The newly reformed Team Voltron was getting ready to set out on an important exploratory mission to a planet that was very similar to Mars. While it was not a typical style for the team, they needed to find material for the new castle ship that was currently in the works. After losing everything in the final battle against Lotor the group wanted to pick themselves back up as fast as they could. There was no telling what Sendek and Haggar could be doing to the rest of the universe while Voltron was semi-out of commission.

The Paladins plus Shiro and Coran sat around a large table in one of the briefing rooms at the Galaxy Garrison, they were accompanied by Sam and Matt Holt, a few other Garrison personnel and of course the director himself, Marshal Graham and lead training officer Commander Iverson.

The blueprints for castle-ship were laid out on the table along with various other drawing, diagrams, charts and each person had their own booklet that contained smaller copies of everything on display. The garrison engineers were examining them closely mutter amongst themselves before Commander Holt spoke up.

“As the castle’s design is complex and built with a large number of previously unknown materials. Most of these materials are not of our planet let alone our solar system but Coran assures me that the material will be easy enough to find and bring back with the use of the lions,” Sam paused a moment to allow for the information to be processed. He knew that many of his colleges were still very unsure of the Alteans and the Lions themselves. When Sam himself had returned to Earth the only person that trusted him at first was Colleen but eventually, he was able to a proper hearing with the director and after several weeks of debate, the Garrison finally agreed to hear him out. Eventually, the Garrison started on the earth’s new defence systems.

After a moment Sam started up again, “Through my research and with the help of Coran we have been able to locate some on planet subsidisations for the more common based elements for the ship. We have made a list of everything to make the collection process easier.” He gestured toward the files that everyone was holding.

“Yes, and through my connection with the rebels we have been able to locate some of the more rare materials.” Matt added pulling up a holographic list from his armband, “Some of the division have told me that they will be able to collect the materials that are found in their quadrants for us as long as we are able to meet them at a rendezvous point. It will take some time but I know that they will be able to get everything we need for the new ship.” Matt finished as he put away his list.

The next person to present information for the group was Hunk, “As for the power source for the ship, it will stay the same as it was.” Hunk pointed to the blueprint of the main bridge where the crystal was originally located,” I have spoken with the Balmerans and informed them of our situation. They are more than willing to help in any way that the can. Shay has stated that they will have a battle class crystal ready and waiting for us when we need it.”

Not a minute after Hunk sat back down, Coran stood up, “I would like to thank both Sam and Matt for all their help and for your support here at the Garrison,” He gestured to the room around them, “however I have been informed recently that a mineral that is used in some of the main systems is located in a star system that the coalition forces are unable to take back from the Galra.”

Allura pulls out a small paperweight looking object and places it in the middle of the table. She presses a small button on the side of it and room lights up with a miniature version of the star maps from the ship, “Coran is correct, although the Galra forces are not large in number they have strong defences and weapon. Too strong for the small coalition group that is in the area.”

She zooms the star map in closer to the system that she is talking about, “the Fritzantian system has five planets the orbit around a blue star. We’re going to Veeraa, the second and smaller moon of Wanzert which in the fourth planet in the system. I hear that it looks very similar to the fourth plant in your system called Mars. They both share a red hue.” Allura pulled the map in to show a detailed image on the celestial body in question, “now the mineral we are looking for is called Zyfight. It’s located inside caves that are scattered along the surface of the moon. “ She enlarged the image to show the surface of the planet, “once inside the caves, the Zyfight is not difficult to extracted and we do not need a large amount, only a couple pounds and that all.”

The group studied the planet closely while Coran went on to explain the nature of the mineral and the history of the Altean use of it. It was all quite boring at that point. Once he was done with his little spiel Allura continued to explain the mission.

“While the Garrison locates and collects the earthly elements that are needed, and Matt make contact points with the rebels, the rest of you will take your lions and head to the Fritzantian system. Unfortunately, I am unable to a wormhole so you will have to fly there yourselves. Although, with the lions at full speed it shouldn’t take you long, maybe a quintent at most.” Allura stopped to think about the calculations.

Lance raised his hand slightly as if to ask permission to speak, after a second of no one noticing that he just commented, “what about Shiro? I don’t think he is in any condition to fly the black lion,” he pauses briefly to look over at Shiro who looked exhausted but was listening intently, “no offence Shiro.”

“Oh none taken, I get it. I don’t know if I want to fly Black right now either,” he said with a sign.

Allura shuffled her paperwork a little, “I have already taken that into account, although, I’m sorry to say but we need you to come along with us Shiro. You, however, will be taking the pod that Sam brought back with him. We will need somewhere to store the canisters after they have been filled with Zyfight.”

Shiro nodded, “Of course princess.”

“And if we do run into any problems with the Galra, it would be helpful to have an emergency pilot on hand, “she added softly, taking a moment to reflect on the events of the past few days, “Alright,” She clapped her hands together, “we all have our orders and objectives, we ship out first thing tomorrow morning! Please, everyone, get a good night sleep and I’ll see you bright and early.”

With the meeting adjourned, the sound of papers shuffling and the dull mutter of the various groups discussing their plans took over the room as everyone made their way out. A buzz of excitement mixed with a small about of fear could be felt in the air. The Alteans were happy to finally get their ship’s reconstruction underway while the rest of the paladins were just happy to be home for a while.


	2. Gone, Gone, Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second song off the STYX album called The Mission. It is one of my favourite songs! Let me know if you can pull out some of the references I use in this chapter!

_“Light it up – let’s get this show on the road”_

  
Today was the day, the big day, the day each group set out on their task to collect all the materials needed to finally rebuild the castle-ship. To say the team was excited to be on a mission again was an understatement. While it had been nice to finally reconnect with family and friends and take some time to relax, they all knew that the fate of the universe was in their hands. Getting the castle-ship back up and running was their main concern before they were able to join back in the fight against the remaining Galra forces.  

Tearful goodbyes followed the paladins as they boarded their lions. Lance made sure to kiss the cheeks of all his family members that came to see him off, promising them that he would be back soon. Pidge gave her mom and Dad big hugs and held onto Matt just a little longer before he turned to head toward his own ship. Hunk did that same as Lance with his family, ensuring them that he would be safe. Allura wished Coran luck as he learned more about what they could find on earth and to keep an eye on Romelle. Shiro at first had no one to say see him off other than Coran and the Holts but as a surprise to him, Krolia gave him a gentle smile and a firm but loveing squeeze on his shoulder. She gave Keith a hug and told him that she would be here when he returned. She was not going anywhere. Keith returned her comments with a soft smile. 

With everything all said and done, the paladins entered their lion with slowly rising excitement. This was their first real mission since landing on Earth and now they had a chance to show off their new skills to their families. The team watched from their lions' eyes everyone waving as they prepped for liftoff. 

“Alright, all systems check!” Shiro called out. 

“Roger,” Keith replied. 

“Everyone has the map and directions correct?” Pidge commented as she checked over a few of her controls. 

A chorus of “yes” coloured the coms as everyone confirmed. They all performed the last of their system checks and within minutes the group was ready to go. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Lance cheered and his lion followed by a loud road. Not only were the Paladins excited to go so were their lions. They had not been out on a good fly for a while and they were itching to get out. The rest of the team responded with excited cries and with one last look at their families they took off into the sky. 

It didn’t take them long to break through the Earth’s atmosphere. It almost felt like the first time they travelled into space with the blue lion, only this time they knew where they were going. From there it took them less than a minute to make it out to the far reaches of their planetary system they passed by Pluto and its moon Styx. With the blue-green marble of a planet most of the team called home far behind them the paladins set out to get to the Fritzantian and return with the payload as fast as they could. 

The coms were quiet for a bit as they navigated through the empty space. The excitement never wearing off but the reality of the mission at hand started to seep through. 

“Your home planet is really nice,” Allura spoke up, “Although from Space is looked quite blue but I have only seen brown sand…” her voice sounded a little confused.   
Lance chuckled, “oh sorry ‘llur, you’ve only seen the desert. There is a lot of water on earth, that’s why it looks blue from space.” 

“Yes, the earth is about 75% water but most of it is salt water, there is only about 0.3 % fresh drinkable water,” Pidge added. 

Hunk hummed over the coms as he thought about something, “oh we will have to show both you and Coran were we all come from when we get back! We all come from different places around the world. My family is from Hawaii which is an island. Pidge and Keith I think are from the same state where the Garrison is right?” 

“Yeah I am but I have some European heritage so we can go there,” Pidge answered. 

Lance laughed, “Yeah, of course, Keith is from Texas, he lived in a shack not too far from the garrison remember.  He’s a desert hermit!”  

“For the last time, I’m not a hermit Lance!” Keith shouted. 

“Anyway, I’m from Cuba, which is also an island. There is a lot of culture there. I can’t wait to show you!” Lance continued. 

The team could hear Allura clap her hand together over the mic, “oh I can’t wait! There is so much to learn! Shiro where are you from?” 

“Hhmm, oh um Well I lived in the States for a long time but my family moved from Japan.” Shiro’s voice sounded tired. They all knew that he was having a difficult time readjusting to having an actual body again. Being trapped in the Black lion for so long had taken its toll on him but he was pushing through the best he could. 

It had been several hours since they had left the Milky Way and everyone was starting to feel a little drained and very hungry. They were only an eighth of the way there but they all agreed to stop at the next semi-habitable planet. Not long after the decision was made the group came upon a planet the star maps called Khedive LP16. From the scans on the planet, the Pidge informed them that it would be safe to land and stay a while but the air on the surface was not completely breathable. 

“Okay, from what I can see we should be able to breathe the air down there for about maybe two to three hours before the nitrogen levels get too high, then we will have to have our helmets  on or stay in the lions for roughly the same about of time.” She stated as they slowly descended through Khedive’s atmosphere. 

“That’s fine Pidge. We’re only stopping to eat and stretch before going heading out again.” Keith commented as he landed the black lion on the surface of the planet. 

Khedive LP16 was an interesting planet, to say the least. Its’ creamy white surface was just a powdery substance to covered up an indigo base. Every line drawn, every footstep made uncovered the blue-purple rock which made it easy for the team track the movements of any wildlife on the planet. Fortunately from them there only seemed to be small animals that travelled across the open plains that they landed on. At the far eastern end of the plateau, they were on rose a jagged mountain that sored high into the cotton candy colour sky. In front of them the cleaned seemed to drop off and on the other side a sprawling forest or what appeared to be a forest took over the side of a cliff. While the vegetation was oddly coloured along with the rest of the planet it was a rather peaceful looking place. 

The lions all settled down into a circle were their paladins could set up camp. Soon enough everyone was settled in around their ‘campfire’ –which really was just an over glorified Bunsen burner- and conversations were made and laughs were had. 

 


End file.
